virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kage-Maru/Gallery
Virtua Fighter Arcade Virtua Fighter Art Kage01.jpg|''Kage-Maru's Profile from Virtua Fighter'' Virtua_Fighter_Art_Kage_02.png|''Virtua Fighter'' File:Virtua Fighter Arcade1993.jpg|''Virtua Fighter'' arcade, vs. Sarah File:Kage-Maru Arcade Bio.jpg|''Kage-Maru's Profile from Virtua Fighter Arcade'' Virtua Fighter 32X File:Virtua Fighter 32X1995.jpg|''Virtua Fighter'' 32X, vs. Sarah Virtua Fighter Remix VF Remix Kage.png|''Virtua Fighter Remix'' File:Kage-Maru Remix Bio.jpg|''Kage-Maru's Profile from Virtua Fighter Remix'' VFRemix Kage Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter Remix'' File:Virtua Fighter Remix1995.jpg|''Virtua Fighter Remix'', vs. Sarah Virtua Fighter 2 File:Kage-Maru Bio Virtua Fighter 2.jpg|''Kage-Maru's Profile from Virtua Fighter 2'' KageVF2P.jpg|''Kage-Maru's Profile from Virtua Fighter 2'' Kage VF2.gif|''Virtua Fighter 2'' VF2 Kage Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Kage Congrats 1.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' congratulations screen Kage Congrats 2.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' alternate congratulations screen KageQuoteVF2.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' win quote Virtua Fighter Kids Kkage-1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' VFKids Kage Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Fighters Megamix FightersMegamix KageMaru.gif|Kage-Maru in the intro to Fighters Megamix Kage-fightersmegamix-sprite small.gif Kage-fightersmegamix-sprite2 small.gif Virtua Fighter Anime Kage-Maru VFanime.jpg|''Virtua Fighter (anime)'' Kagemaru Anime.PNG|Kage-Maru without his mask from Virtua Fighter (anime) vlcsnap171089mg9.jpg|''Virtua Fighter (anime)'' Virtua Fighter CG Portraits CG Portrait Series Kage.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series'' CG Portrait Series victory.jpg|Kage defeating a Ninja in red CG Portrait Series Kusarigama.jpg|Kage armed with a double Kusarigama CG Portrait Series victory2.jpg|Kage defeating a Ninja in red CG Portrait Series Katana.jpg|Kage fighting other Ninjas in red with a Katana CG Portrait Series HNclan.jpg|Kage with the Hagakure Ninjas CG Portrait Series RedNinjas.jpg|Kage fighting red Ninjas kage-clan.jpg|Kage with the Hagakure Ninjas VF CG PS KM.jpg|Kage balancing himself on a bamboo staff VF CG PS KM2.jpg|Kage leaping through the woods while throwing shurikens VF CG PS KM3.jpg|Kage cuts through a tree three times with a Katana CG Portrait Series mediate.jpg|Kage mediating VFCG Portrait Series.jpg|Kage without his mask VF CG PS KM5.jpg|Kage-Maru with the SEGA logo behind him File:VF CG PS KM5A.jpg|Kage leaping across a building VF CG PS KM6.jpg|Kage avoiding a helicopter VF CG PS KM7.jpg|Kage throws a shuriken at the helicopter VF CG PS KM8.jpg|The helicopter explodes Virtua Fighter 3 VF3Kage.gif|''Kage-Maru in Virtua Fighter 3'' kagev.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' VF3 Kage Mirror.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' KageVF32P.png|''Kage-Maru's second costume in Virtua Fighter 3'' Giant Gram Kage-Maru Giant Gram.jpg|Kage-Maru's bio in Japanese Virtua Fighter 4 KageVF4.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4'' Virtua Quest VFQ Kage.jpg|''Virtua Quest'' Virtua Fighter 5 KageVF5.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5'' kage-o1.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume A kage-o2.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume B kage-o3.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume C kage-o4.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume D Kage E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' Costume E Kage S.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Costume S KageIntroductionLeap.gif|''(Mairu!) — "Here I come!"'' KageSuperLeap.gif|''You Win'' KageSuperSpeed.gif|''You Win'' Snapshot_20140120_29.JPG Snapshot_20140210_8.JPG Snapshot_20141104_52.JPG IMG_6312.jpg|''(Kisama-wa sono-mama chiru-no-da.)'' — Perish where you lay. -w/ Twin Shinobi Swords IMG_6314.jpg IMG_6315.jpg IMG_8016.JPG|''(Mairu!)'' — Here I come! IMG_E7935.JPG IMG_E7936.JPG|''(Mairu!)'' — Here I come! IMG_E7938.JPG|(Hayaki koto kaze-no-gotoshi.) — My speed is like the wind. IMG_E7940.JPG|(Ingaōhō nari! Namu…) — Retribution is mine! Namu… IMG_E7941.JPG IMG_E7942.JPG|(Hagakure-ryū jūjutsu, Kagemaru… Mairu!) — Kage-Maru of the Hagakure-ryū Jū-Jutsu… Here I come! IMG_E7944.JPG|(Wa-ga michi-ni make nado-nai.) — There is no such thing as defeat in my teachings. IMG_E7945.JPG|(Shōshisenban!) — Laughably ridiculous! IMG_E7946.JPG|(Wa-ga kokoro ku-nari, ku-naru-ga yue-ni mu.) — My mind knows nothing but stillness, and thus, has achieved a state of perfect nothingness. IMG_E7947.JPG IMG_E7948.JPG|(Rin! To! Sha!…) — Strength! Harmony! Healing! … -w/ Metal Basin IMG_E7949.JPG IMG_E7950.JPG IMG_E7951.JPG|(Goburei!) — Pardon me! IMG_E7953.JPG|(Saraba. Kore-zo, Hagakure-ryū.) — Farewell. This is the way of the Hagakure. -w/ Ninja Kite. IMG_E7954.JPG|(Gi-wo mite bi-nari.) — Behold the bringer of justice, and strive towards righteousness. -w/ Improved Throwing Star IMG_E7955.JPG IMG_E7956.JPG|(Shugyō-ga tarin!) — Your training is lacking! -w/ Ball Project X Zone 2 PXZ2Kagemaru.png|''Project X Zone 2'' Category:Images